Hey Juliet!
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Precuela de "Concentración": Escasos días han pasado desde que Abril conoció a las Tortugas y claro que Donatello estaba atraído por ella y buscará conquistarla por todos los medios, aunque primero intentará conocerla.


Hola! Este es mi segundo Apritello...y trágicamente el último por ahora...debo irme para poder estudiar para mi examen de ingreso y cursar mi último semestre en el bachillerato, así como algunos proyectos personales. Este lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo pero hasta ahora me animé a terminarlo...

La canción que usé para este fic es "Hey Juliet!" de LMNT, para que puedan escucharla...y este fic es precuela de "Concentración".

Sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: **TMNT 2012 y la canción "Hey Juliet!" de LMNT no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

_**Hey Juliet!**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

Bendito aquel día, bendito el día en el que la conocí. Es tan bella, es tan…es tan…

–¡Donatello! –gritó Raphael, la tortuga ninja mutante de la bandana roja –. ¡Te dije si vas a comer esa rebanada o no!

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! –la tortuga de la bandana morada pudo reaccionar. –Sí, perdón. Me distraje.

–Oye, viejo –dijo Miguel Ángel comiendo pizza, después volvió a hablar, pero con la boca llena. –ÑomAndas ÑomMuy ÑomRaro ÑomDesde…desde que conocimos a Abril.

–Tal vez lo del Kraang te dejó afectado. –dijo ingenuamente Leo, la tortuga líder de la bandana azul. Hasta que fue iluminado…–O ¿No fue el Kraang lo que te afectó, o sí?

–Ah, por favor. –Donatello trataba de disimularlo pero…–.¿Estás pretendiendo que estoy pasando por la "Atracción"?

–¿Atracción? ¿Qué es eso?

–Según sé, es un sentimiento que una persona siente al ver a otra. Y no dudo que eso le pase a Donnie.

–¡Aw! –Raph empezó a molestar a Donnie–. ¡Nuestro hermanito está enamorado!

–¡DONNIE ESTÁ ENAMORADO!

Mientras sus hermanos lo molestaban, Donnie tan sólo en su cabeza pensaba…había leído antes de la atracción, vio una vez en Héroes Espaciales (una de esas veces que Leo se emocionaba tanto que obligaba a todos a verla con él) que algunas personajes lo "sentían"…siempre quiso saber que se sentía aquel alborotamiento de hormonas… y ahora tenía ese honor.

–No entiendo porque molestan a su hermano, sentirse atraído por alguien no es tan malo.

Cuando las Tortugas miraron hacia aquella voz, era Splinter, su maestro y padre. Veía con bastante gracia el que sus hijos se molestaran por culpa de la dichosa atracción.

–¿Por qué molestan a Donatello?

–AH…–en eso, las tres tortugas se quedaron calladas. Balbuceaban mientras buscaban una forma de justificar las burlas –. Bueno, eh…

–Así que…¿Abril, eh?

Donatello se sonrojó a más no poder.

–Ella es muy bonita, eso no vamos a dudarlo. –el maestro rata suspiró. Sus hijos crecían tan rápido –. Cuéntame ¿Qué sientes al verla?

–Bueno, me siento estúpido, como si nada a mi alrededor existiera, solo ella –Donatello empezó a sonrojarse.

–No es nada malo, de hecho, a tu edad, es un sentimiento hermoso.

Splinter sintió en su corazón esa palpitación…Tang Shen fue una mujer importante para él, sus hijos no podía creer que ÉL hablara así. Entonces, puso su mano en el hombro de Donnie:

–No te sientas mal, estoy seguro que tus hermanos tendrán que experimentar esto ¿No?

Se miraron confundidos, pero no dijeron nada.

–Ah, como sea –dijo Donatello –. Estaré en mi habitación, necesito descansar un poco.

Se fue como si lo hubieran ofendido, a los hermanos les daba mucha risa el que Donatello sintiera eso porque jamás lo sintieron ellos…

Donnie entró a su habitación y se encerró ahí. Escasos días llevaban de conocer a Abril y el pobre ya sentía algo por ella, era emocionante pero era triste porque, según él, no merecía a tan hermosa chica…

Mikey sintió la necesidad de ir a disculparse con su hermano así que, algo avergonzado fue a su habitación a tocar la puerta. Esperaba un "¡Lárgate Mikey, no quiero hablar con nadie!" o algo por el estilo pero no…sólo escuchó un…

–¿Qué quieres, Mikey?

–Perdón si te ofendimos hermano –el ninja realmente sonaba muy avergonzado –. No quiero molestarte ni nada de eso pero…olvidamos decirte que Abril quedó en venir al rato y… –en un santiamén, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta de nuevo y ahí estaba Donnie, sonriendo. –Y quería avisarte….

–¿Abril viene? –sin decir nada más, Donnie abrazó a su hermano, el cual estaba más aturdido que nada –. ¡Tengo que investigar como conquistarla, ella debe ser mi novia! –Donatello volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara de Mikey.

–Muy bien, esto ya es preocupante –agregó Mikey sobándose la nuca algo confundido para después irse.

El mutante tomó su laptop ¡Bendito Wi-fi público que le salvaría la vida ahora! Aún emocionado, entró al buscador y tecleó las palabras más obvias "Cómo conquistar a una chica".

Entró a muchas páginas para buscar exclusivamente esa información y encontró algunos consejos hasta que al final logró encontrar una buena página. Conquistar a Abril NO iba a ser sencillo pero…al menos podía hacer el intento.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Rafa jugaba en el Pinball, Mikey escuchaba la radio y Leonardo veía la televisión, paciente por ver su serie favorita…Donatello, seguía leyendo y seguía tecleando para buscar consejos sobre conquistar chicas.

De repente, Mikey prestó atención a una canción. El ritmo era bueno, pero al escuchar la letra, se acercó a Donnie.

–Hermano, esta canción te gustará. –después subió el volumen, enojando a Leo y Rafa pero después prestaron atención. Mikey subió la radio….

_**Hey I've been watching you**__**  
**__**Every little thing you do**__**  
**__**Every time I see you pass**__**  
**__**In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast**_

_**I've tried to page you twice  
but I see you roll your eyes  
wish I could make it real  
but your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal **_

La letra la analizó una y otra vez. ¡Oh, como concordaba con los sentimientos de su hermano! Rafa iba a reír, Leo y Mikey sonreían nerviosos. Entonces, mientras Donnie en su mente hacía una historia basada en la canción en la cual Abril y él eran los protagonistas, una silueta conocida apareció entrando a la casa de las Tortugas, antes de saludar, ella escuchó la canción y cantó la parte en la cual iba la melodía:

_**Hey Juliet!  
I think you're fine  
you really blow my mind  
maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo**_

_**Hey Juliet!**_

–¡Hola chicos! –exclamó Abril O'Neil después de cantar –. Perdón si los estoy molestando.

–¡Oh, para nada Abril, eres bienvenida! –exclamó Mikey abrazándola –. Justo estábamos pensando en ti –luego de que el ninja dijera eso, los otros tres hermanos sonrieron malévolamente, haciendo sonrojar a Donnie.

–¡Abril! –la tortuga de la bandana morada se levantó exaltado ante la presencia de la pelirroja –. M-me alegra que estés aquí…¿Qué necesitas?

–Este…necesito que me ayudes con mi tarea de física ¿Podrías ayudarme, Donnie?

–Por supuesto… –y Donatello seguía poniéndose nervioso –. Vamos a mi habitación, ahí tengo unos libros que podrían ayudarte…

–¡Oh, gracias Donnie! –exclamó Abril feliz –. Me has salvado la vida.

–No me agradezcas Abril, vamos –tomó a la pelirroja de la mano y la condujo hacía su habitación, pero cuando volteó hacía sus hermanos, estos reían pícaramente, terminando de avergonzar a Donnie.

Entonces, cuando entraron a la habitación, de su mochila Abril sacó un libro de física y lo abrió mientras que Donnie revisaba en una repisa de madera lleno de libros y buscó uno de física…

–¿En qué tienes problemas? –el chico se ponía cada vez más nervioso por la presencia de ella. Ah, cómo lo hacía sufrir ese perfume olor a rosas.

–Ehm, no. Veras, hice unos ejercicios de velocidad y sólo quiero que me digas si están bien, Leo me dijo que te gusta la ciencia y que eres muy inteligente.

–No es para tanto –Donnie sacudió su mano halagado, desafortunadamente aún ruborizado. Entonces, él tomó su libro y revisó los ejercicios que Abril había hecho –.No le veo el problema, todos están bien.

–¿Lo crees?

–Sí. Sólo corrige la velocidad media de este problema y entonces todos estarán bien. –Donatello quería atención y también impresionar a Abril –. Verás, en serio amo la física.

Donnie trataba de impresionar a Abril con tales declaraciones….esta simplemente estaba tan concentrada que no se daba cuenta. Observó a la pelirroja, la observó detenidamente.

Qué alguien le dijera qué le vió.

–¿Así está bien? –de nuevo Abril le entregó a Donnie su cuaderno –. Intenté recordar la fórmula.

–Sí, está bien –sonrió la Tortuga –. Me alegra que lo comprendieras.

–De esto no entiendo mucho. Además no me gusta, el semestre pasado reprobé matemáticas.

–Tal vez ese sea el problema. Como no te gusta, el cerebro no tiene interés en aprenderlo.

–Y es por eso que tú sabes, porque a ti si te gusta –sonrió la pelirroja impresionada.

–Creo –Donatello se ruborizó más y se sobó la nuca.

Abril se dio cuenta de algo. Era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de Donatello, era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de alguno de sus nuevos amigos. La revisó, Donatello era todo un nerd, pero…lejos de ser "patético" o "tonto"…era adorable.

Donnie notó que Abril estaba totalmente concentrada de nuevo, así que en su escritorio encontró su bloc de notas, agarró una hoja y tomó el lápiz que Abril había usado para escribir una pequeña nota, para luego doblarla y guardarla en la mochila de la chica. Las ventajas de ser un ninja.

–Me gusta tu habitación –dijo por último la pelirroja, luego tomó su mochila y guardó l cuaderno –. Gracias por ayudarme Donnie, después regreso con más calma, le debo unas partidas a Mikey en Mortal Kombat.

–Siempre serás bienvenida Abril –entonces, la Tortuga se sonrojó más –. Oye…¿Crees que algún día podríamos salir?

–No estoy segura…pero, bueno –la pelirroja reía nerviosa –. Podríamos intentarlo después

–No te preocupes por eso…¡Nos vemos después! –el chico tiernamente se despidió de Abril.

–¡Hasta luego! –dicho esto Abril se marchó de la habitación.

Donnie esperó a que Abril se fuera por completo, nervioso ¿Qué pensará de él si ella lee la nota?`

–Algo me dice que no debí hacer eso –la tortuga se golpeó en la cara con su palma –. ¡Diablos, acabo de conocerla y ya me va a odiar!

De inmediato, él salió corriendo de su habitación, sólo para toparse con que ella ya se había ido.

–Oye, Donnie –llamó Rafa a su hermano mientras jugaba videojuegos con Leonardo –. Si buscas a tu novia, ya se fue.

–¿Y cómo te fue, Donatello? –preguntó Leo pícaramente –. ¿Te fue bien con Abril?

–Ya, dejen de molestar. Todo bien, gracias –después se fijó que Mikey estaba mirando el juego de sus hermanos –. Mikey ¿Qué tal si tú y yo jugamos después de ellos?

–¡Sí! ¡A JUGAR!

–Será después de nosotros, par de bobos –rió Rafa. Con tales declaraciones y risas, el tema de Abril fue olvidado de inmediato.

Sin embargo, la dichosa nota que Donatello le envió a Abril se quedó en el piso de la habitación de Donnie. Está bien, apenas llevaban días de conocerse, el sentimiento crecería con el paso del tiempo ¿Y quién sabe? Podría llegar a ser mutuo. Mentalmente él prometió conquistarla y esa sería una de sus metas más importantes.

Mientras tanto, el pobre de Donatello esperaría por siempre a que su Julieta pelirroja se fijara en él.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bueno, no me culpen, no he escrito mucho Apritello...

¡Ah, y para aclarar! Este fic se desarrolla días después del capítulo 2 de la primera temporada de TMNT 2012 :3 Y créanme, fue dificil, a ver si en estos meses de retiro puedo mejorar un poco sobre ellos, podré seguir intentando con algunos Apritello y alguna otra pareja o de la serie en general! :D

Bueno...¡Nos vemos hasta abril o junio! (Yo les aviso en mi página de Facebook, que está en mi perfil por si quieren revisarla) :)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
